Dark Secrets
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: I'm just a girl.I acted differently and my mom started to worry so this is why she sended me to my cousin,aka,Logan.
1. Coming to LA

**Hello Rusher sisters or brother if there's anyone boy who read this!:D I got a really good idea for a story so I hope you like it and it will be full with drama,secrets ... and more ;)**

Right now I'm sitting on the plane to LA. I'm on summer vacation because my mom wanted to go somewhere where I can forget my past. Then she got that idea to go to my cousin's house and stay with him as long as I want. Who's my cousin? You knew Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush ,yes, he's my cousin.

You wonder who I am? Well let me tell you,who I am. My name is Alissa McCartney ,I'm 19 years old and I have a dark past what I try to forget so this is why I'm here going on the plane to LA. I called up Logan yesterday night to let him know I'm coming and to pick me up from the airport once my plane landed,luckily he wasn't mad at me to just coming unexpectedly.

A lady came up to me and said the plane will land soon so I have buckle my seat belt. I did what she told then the plane started to jerky then you grabbed your bag. You went to the baggage claim and wait till you saw your two big suitcase. Grabbed them and looked around to see if Logan is already here but you didn't see him.

_Great! I just landed and flew 3 hour and he didn't shows up. Damn it!_ I'm so tired cause I got up at 5am to get ready. You wear this: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=75311050

You searched trough in your bag to your cell phone then dialed Logan's phone number.

You said to yourself : Come on! pick up your stupid phone!

When you wanted to hang up the phone you heard a familiar voice in the phone : Hello?

You : Hi Logiie! while you said this you could hear Logan tried to quieted the boys in the background

L: Hi! When will your plane land?

You : Umm. I don't know, my plane already landed?! You said questioned.

L : Gosh! I'm on my way! then he hang up.

Your past was very chaotic. Everything started 6 month ago. You had everything what you just could wish, but one moment changed your life for forever. Okay the one minute wasn't 1 minute actually maybe an hour but you didn't even want to remember it.

_It was a nice spring night when you had a date with your now ex-boyfriend._

_Honestly you couldn't even imagine that he could do thing like what he did...For the first seemingly he was nice and gentleman_

_You was up in your room getting ready when your mom called you from downstairs : Honey, Denis is here! _

_You : I'm coming! You was dressed into this: 52dressesprojectDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Sexy-Dress-1DOTjpg_

_because he said to you look very sexy but you didn't want to wear something like really sexy so you chosen the middle you grabbed your hand bag and you rushed of the entrance door because if your mom would see it she wouldn't let you go. _

_He took out you for dinner then you two went up to his apartment. He said he need to pick up something then you will go out to watch a movie,but if you would know what want he doing you wasn't agreed. _

_What was came after this you wished as if don't even happened._

_He took away from your jacket and throw down onto the table and he begin to kissing you forcefully._

_You tried to squirm out of his grip but he was much stronger than you...he picked you up into his arms and dragged you to his messy bedroom. You still tried to get out of his grip but when you realized it's impossible you just waited him to finish then you could run home...He raped you..._

_From there your life changed totally. You can't to process the events and you begin to use drugs at least you could forget about everything for a time. Your best friend left you when she found that out so you were alone. You got bullying in the university but you hide it from everyone._

_You acted differently and your mom started to worry about you so this is why she sends to you to your cousin , aka Logan. You could just wish he won't notice everything,the last time you saw each other was about a year when he gotten in the band,since then you didn't make contact with each other. It will be really hard - you tought-_

You had to go, you had no choice,so here you are waiting to Logan pick you up.

You snapped out of your thoughts when someone put his hand on your shoulder. You jumped a little in your seat.

You looked up and you saw him,he looked really handsome,cute and it seemed he has big,strong muscles. _WOW ! He look amazing! While I'm a chaos._

You put a fake smile on your face and you begin your acting. You have to act like you used to be.


	2. The arrival

Logan : Hey Alissa! It's been forever! He said and hugged you tight.

You : Hello Logie! I missed you too!

Logan pulled away from the hug and said : Now let's go before the guys destroy the house! He grabbed your hand and you two walked out of the airport to his car.

He has a car like this : img692DOTimageshackDOTus/img692/7499/28524573DOTjpg

You : Wow,this is so cool, how can you efford this? You ran trough your hand on his car.

Logan just smirked and said : You know I'm famous!

You : Oh,right!

Logan : Now get in the car I'll put your suitcases in the car trunk. Once when he was done he got in the car and started the incognition.

**The way home in the car**

Logan kept his attention the road while he talked with you.

Logan : So how's the life there without me?

You thought for the moment to what to say then you said : Well, It's hard but now I'm with you and that's all is matter! - Wich was true.

Logan : And what about the boys? You dated with someone?

You : Seriously Logan? Why are you care that I had a boyfriend or not? Nobody cares... you said the last part quietly.

Logan : Because I do care and I just wanted to know,but you don't have to be angry at me!

You : Sorry, It's just.. doesn't matter. You hoped he would leave you alone for a while, you were tired and you didn't have a mood for a talk with him.

Logan : Okay, I'll stop talking with you.

The rest of the car ride was silent and awkward.

You must fall asleep cause you felt somebody shaking your shoulder : Wake up, we're here!

You slowly opened your eyes and looked around the view. It was a big pen house! You rubbed your eyes to see if you saw it right but you still saw the same giant house.

i1DOTauDOTreastaticDOTnet/456x342/6fa2b9078a67722c57c49d260f26 25ebcaca8bd096b3157988092c52 5398cd34/mainDOTjpg

You managed to get out of the car and Logan went to the car trunk and took out your suitcases. You waited him then when he caught up to you, you two headed to the front door.

Logan unlocked the door and opened : Just after you! He said nicely.

You : Thanks! Wooow.

Logan went in after you and called the guys: Guys! I brought somebody! They immediately rushed up to you and introduced themselves :

Hello, nice to meet you ,what's your name? I'm Carlos.

You was surprised how nice were they. In California everyone just looked at you like you would come out of the trash.

You stuttered : M-my name is Allisa. You smiled a little.

Carlos : Well you have a pretty name!

Kendall : I'm Kendall,pleasure to meet you! He also pulled you into a hug just like Carlos.

James : And I'm James, hi pretty lady! He said secuditevly.

You : Hi to you too! Now can somebody show me my room? I'm really tired - you said yawing.

James : Of course! Come with me, I'll show you - he took away from the suitcases and carried up them.

James : This will be your room. I'll let you unpack your things then you can come down eat ,we made lasagna with Kendall I hope you like lasagna! He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving you there alone.

homedecorinteriordesignDOTco m/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/romantic-bedroom-decorating-and-remodeling-with-elegant-modelsDOTjpg

You looked around. Your room was at home was nothing compared to this big,huge beautiful mansion room. You was in amazement,once you were done with unpacking your things, you changed into something comforter and went down to the guys to eat.

**If you liked it then leave a review :D Woo-hoo LOL**

**Its not a good chapter but this is still the prologue then the next will be better! :D**


	3. Drugs

**I appricate the criticism from : ImmaHotDog and answering for you I 'll try to write that way:) But like I said before I'm not english so this is already hard enough to me to write down what I think but I'll try my best to be better! :D**

**Oh and one more thing ! Check out my tumblr! Kendall Schmidt just put me into his bio and liked my post :D I'm freaking out totally XD**

**One of my best day EVER! :D xo He's my celebrity crush :P timea134DOTtumblrDOTcom**

* * *

Only Kendall was in the kitchen,while the boys were in their game game room was also HUGE! If that's describe how big was it. So there was a big,flat LCD tv on the wall,in contrast,was the L-shaped couch and in the room was a pool billiard table and of course two box with a label on them : Video Games. This room will be your favourite you thought.

You walked in to the kitchen and leaned on the chair : Can we eat yet ?

He turned around and said : The lasagna is done so tell the guys that the dinner is ready then we can eat,okay? He winked at you.

You walked up in the hall to their game room and you poked your head in the door and said

You : GUYS! DINNER IS READY! Within a second the boys ran trough the hall down to the kitchen so you stood quickly against the wall so they can't trample followed them to the kitchen and you guys sat down eat.

You was thinking how can you lead up the topic about the money. Hesitantly but decide to ask from them carefully the question.

You begin to speak: Umm... guys?

They shot their heads up letting you know they listening you.

James: Hm?

You : I need money. - you played with your fork.

Logan looked at you questioningly : You didn't get money from your mom? I thought you will have but if no then after dinner I'll give you 5 bucks that's enough?

You calculated out in your head how much money you'll need for the drugs.

You : It's enough. Thanks!

Time break

In a hurry you went up to your room after Logan gave you the money. After that you changed into your outdoor wear. Once when you grabbed your phone and thought about who can attainable in the evening in LA.

You went into the bathroom so the guys won't hear your phone conversation. If any of them would hear it you would be in a really big trouble, you need to be safe your secret,nobody can know about it. You just needed to get drugs from somewhere so you called up your big guy whom you bought always the drug pills.

: What do you want?

You : I need drugs ! Urgently! Can we meet now?! You said desperately.

When he said he can give you the pills you could calm down a little bit. Now the only problem was how you will sneak out of the house without the boys' notice. You begin to work out plans then when the time arrived you climbed out to your balcony and luckily there was a big tree under it so you jumped on the bough and from there onto the ground. You walked into the city ,it was a 10 minutes long way,finally you arrived to the meeting place were you should meet with the guy.

You bought the drug from the man then you walked into a dark,abandoned alley and slid down against the cold brick wall. It was a really chilly night. It was a good thing that you take up a jacket, if you didn't then you would be an ice-cube by the morning.

You throw your bag beside you onto the asphalt and take out the bottle of pills,you carefully opened it up the bottle. You poured the pills into your palm. They were different. There was one which looked like a heart and one which looked like an algopyrin.

Your hand was shaking pretty badly, it was a sign of the withdrawal. It was a usual feeling for you since you couldn't buy drugs so much in your hometown from your spending-money.

After you lifted your hand to your mouth full with the pills,swallowed them. Soon the whole world started to spinning with you. This was the moment when you was just existed but nothing mattered. Those moments when everything felt right.

**The guys will find out what she did? Can they save her from himself before it will too late?**

**Leave a review if you want me to continue! :)**


	4. Alissa's searching

**I'm asked help from a beta so you guys have to wait till the next chapters to the other stories. Sorry. But I already wrote them and I just waiting her to PM back, so she can correct the words and for the patient! :)**

The guys were in the game room playing video games. James was against Kendall while Logan and Carlos watched the race. James did his best to win but Kendall was much better and faster so he won the round. James wasn't happy about it at all,he really wanted to win. He couldn't help and he throw himself on Kendall wich caused both of them felt down from the couch.

Kendall said shocked : What the hell James,this was necessary? He got up from the ground,then he held his hand out to pull James up.

James : Yes,I just wanted to win! okay? He said pouting.

Kendall : whatever , im gonna check up Alissa that she's already settled in - Kendall patted James back and walked down on the hall towards your room.

He knocked on the door but he didn't get a respond, so he took the chance and opened the door to see if you are sleep or what.

He walked over to your bed but your bed was untouched, so he look around your room searching for you. After he noticed you wasn't in your room he rushed back to the game room, worriedly. Kendall stood in front of the huge LCD TV so the guys will pay attention to him: Guys , we got a problem, Alissa isn't her room - he paused in his track,waiting for the guys reaction.

Logan tried to not show out that inside he was scared about Alissa and where she could go. James just looked at Kendall blankly and Carlos? Well let's just say he didn't even recognize what that Kendall said. He just laughed on the boys and said : Seriously, probably she just went out for a walk. - he said laughing earned a snap on the back of his head from Logan.

Carlos : Ouch! He flinched.

Logan : Litos! It's freaking 2am ! If she went out for a walk she can be in danger!

A little "ohh escaped from Carlos mouth.

Logan turned back his head to Kendall and asked : what we gonna do now? -Logan asked. He began to thinking when he remembered that possibly if Alissa called him then his own phone archived her phone number. He in a hurry take out his phone and checked his phone, soon he found it , her number, he dialed her number ,after he put down on the café table he putted on speaker. The calling was unsuccessfully.

Logan glanced up from the café table met with Kendall's worried face.

Logan : And now?

Kendall just stood up and paced back and forth in front of them : I don't know, what if something happened with her and .- but he was interrupted by Logan's phone ringing.

L : Hello?

Your mom : Hello,It's me Alissa's mom, I'm sorry for the late calling , I didn't woke you up did I? but I just got back from the work, so how is she? She's okay? She asked tiredly, but with happiness in her voice.

_Logan was froze. He should tell the happenings or not? What would be the best thing to do?_

Just like always Carlos couldn't shut up his mouth and told to her that she's okay. We all shot him a death glare wich made him sad.

Your mom : That's good,I hoped maybe you could readjust her,after what she's went trough.. she went quiet... They heard her mom is crying.

Logan : Everything is okay? He asked concerned.

Your mom : Y-yeah. I have to go, bye. - She hung up.

Kendall : We need to find her ASAP!- He rubbed his neck nervously. Kendall : okay, guys get your jackets, while I get the car key , it's gonna be a long night oh and Carlos bring your phone in case you would get boring. They all rushed out of the room to downstairs.

**They will find her? What they gonna do after they see her again?**


	5. We found her?

The boys were spend hours with searching Alissa without any success around their house. By now everyone scared to death,what could happen with her or what she did to she was not able to pick up her phone? There was no clue where she could go or where she was so Kendall just driving street to street to find her.

Logan was beside him in the passenger seat directed Kendall with the map what he hold. After every street that they drive trough Logan put an "x" to the spots that they have already been to make the searching more expedient. While James tried to still call Alissa but she didn't pick up. Carlos was looking worriedly out on the car window for Alissa.

Logan interrupted the silence : Guys, this is meaningless,there's no way that we could find her! *he sighed*You know how huge is LA Kendall? - he said fear in his voice.

Kendall knew that they need to find her no matter what,even if it's meant they had searching all night/morning.

Kendall said softly,trying to not scare Carlos : Okay,where we were not yet? - he pulled the car off of the road, leaning over to Logan who held the map wide open in his lap.

Logan : There's a lot place,but I think we should look this - he pointed to the road on the map wich was in fact not a good side of the city.

Kendall looked up at Logan : A-are you sure? I don't think she could go there,even if its close to our house. - he state.

Logan was not sure but what if she could have been there,they had to look there too.

Not passed by 5 minutes when Kendall finally arrived to the dangerous area. The streets were full with drunken people,they were leaning against the house brick or laying on the cold,dirty sidewalk.

Kendall whispered under his nose: pls tell she's not here,pls be not here...

James tried to reassure Kendall with nice words : Kendall,I'm sure she's fine,don't think about anything terrible,maybe just went to a club this is why she didn't pick up her phone,the music must too loud.

Logan joined in : Yes,James has right,we just need to find her,now continue driving!

Kendall continued driving,when they reached a street were was lead to a dark alley.

Carlos was on the left side of the car's back so he kept looking out on the car window searching for Alissa.

Carlos said quickly : Kendall stop! I think I saw her!

**Sorry! I know it's short! But it's getting better! **

**Carlos is really saw Alissa or it was just an another person?**

**:D I think this is a really good chapter,leave a review for me what you think about it okay? :)**

**Love ya guys! xo **


	6. Founding Alissa

**Season 4 informations :**

**bigtimerushDOTwikiaDOTcom/wiki/Big_Time_Invasion **

**Airdate ****April, 2013**

**The boys try to stop the invasion of a British boy band; the boys hire a manager to help Gustavo; a rift forms between the band members.**

**One Direction and The Wanted will make a cameo in this episode. ( SERIOUSLY? 1D?! ) **

**ep 2 : bigtimerushDOTwikiaDOTcom/wiki/Big_Time_Scandal**

**The band makes headlines when Lucy, Kendall's ex-girlfriend, pulls a sort of Taylor Swift and releases an album about being dumped by Kendall and it becomes a huge hit.**

**( Now I know why Kendall talked about the Taylor's break up song a lot times. :D)**

* * *

**The new story is gonna be late cause I have a lot homework to do for the next week and I'm going to school again,so you have to wait a little more for it, sorry,but If I have time I'm gonna start writing the pilot. :)**

**But really here's the next chapter :**

Carlos quickly jumped out of his seat rushed up to the girl who was laying against the wall,it was really Alissa. While Kendall stopped the car and pulled over.

Carlos : Come on! Alissa,wake up! Please..please! - he shaked gently Alissa's lifeless body. Soon the boys were out of the car and was by her side.

Kendall held her back while Logan stood there totally shock. He NEVER saw her like this before. She was always a good,nice girl,but now she's turned out of himself.

Kendall freak out when he saw Alissa,she was unconscious and they just said to her mom that she's fine.

James knelt beside her and put his hand on his shoulder : Okay,what the hell we gonna do now?! He was totally freak out,glancing up at Logan who was still in shock.

Logan stuttered : W-we need to take her home fast then we'll see. - Logan stepped forwards to help to the guys lift up Alissa from the ground.

Carlos just watched helplessly as Logan with James's help carried her to the car. James got in the car then Logan carefully handed in Alissa to his lap slowly. Carlos was just to made his way to the car when he saw Alissa' bag,laid on the ground so he picked up,but he didn't notice when a bottle rolled away when he did this.

* * *

Logan : I'm gonna take her up into her room! He carried her up.

James : Okay. - he said while took off his jacket.

The boys plopped down onto the couch tiredly,sleepily.

Carlos was out in a minute. But James and Kendall couldn't sleep. They were thinking what could happened with her that they found her as like this state.

A second later Logan came down rubbing his neck. He joined to the guys on the couch.

Logan : Now I understand what her mother talked about. This isn't like her. I still remember when I fooled around with her in the backyard,before we came to LA,she was so happy,full with love but now she's like a totally wreck. I have to get out of her what happened with her what made her like this.

* * *

Late in the morning Alissa came down,staggering on the stairs using the newel to supporting. She was still under the influence of the drugs.

She said huskily ,quietly : guys... But she couldn't say it out,her throat was dry.

Finally when she came down on the stairs Carlos rushed up to her to helping her to the table to sit down. The guys were in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

She only could say : Thnks - shyly.

In a second Logan got up and filled a glass with water and handed to Alissa, what she gladly take it.

Logan was looking concerned her from his seat.

James : You wanna eat something, for respond she nodded so James got a plate for her and put eggs,bacon and toast on the plate then he put in front of her the plate with full food.

She began to eat slowly with appetite.

Logan was broke the silence : Alissa after we eat we need to talk,in private.- he said seriously. When he told he wanna talk with her, she almost drowned in into the food. She started to cough really hard.

Kendall asked worriedly : You're okay?

She: y-yeah.- But it was a lie,what if Logan gonna find out about her secret? Her hard work for keep in secret that she's using drugs would be gone..

She's needed to think about what she's gonna lie to Logan...

**Liked it? Then leave a review please! **


	7. The Plan

**I've been super busy again,so sorry,but here's a new chapter for make it up to you guys:)**

We just finished the breakfast,when Logan called me. He started his way to the stairs when he saw that I was still in my seat.

Logan turned around. Logan : Please come with me! We need to talk!- he said seriously.

You : No,I don't want to have a talk with you,can't we just forget the last night's happenings and move on?- you asked,not wanting be noticed that you're hiding something.

Logan : No big girl,we gonna talk and that's final,now come.- he walked up to you and pulled you up from the chair,he dragged you up to his room.

He told you to sit down on the bed while he closed the door and sat beside you. He took your hands into his and looked up at you.

Logan : I'm worrying about you. So so much,more than you could imagine... What's happening with you?- he asked looking into your eyes.

You bowed your head,but he with his fingertips lifted your chin up.

You : Logan,look I'm totally fine,and even my mom can tell you this,she's just overreact the things.

Logan : No,that's a big lie,and you know it too,now tell me the truth please.- he pleaded to you.

You : No,I'm not gonna tell,you don't get out of me anything.- you said stubbornly.

Logan : Fine!THEN DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEM ON YOUR OWN,I'M NOT GONNA CARE ABOUT HOW YOU RUIN YOUR OWN LIFE!- he said angrily and stood up from the bed.

Your vision got blurry as the tears begin to fall off your cheek. You just sat there,in shock,not knowing what to say.

* * *

Logan's Pov.

I can't believe she's not telling me what's bothering her,after all I'm her best friend,she should tell me anything. I wouldn't judge her and she's knows this.

I went down,huffing plopped down on the couch beside the guys whom where playing video game.

Kendall don't take off his attention from the games asking : What made the sensitive Logie yelling? I crossed my arm over my chest,and I was super grumpy.

Logan : NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY? - I yelled what made Kendall froze,watching me with a raised eyebrow. I grabbed my skateboard,walking down on the street to clear my mind.

After a few blocks from the house,I stepped on the skateboard and skateboarded to the place,where I always go if I have too much on my mind.

It was a secret place,nobody knows about it,wich made it more mysteriously. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and just sat there looking out of my head.

I heard as somebody get closer to me,I didn't even bothered turning around,just stared the view in front of me.

That somebody sat beside me,patted my back and looked the view then he spoke : You okay?- Kendall asked.

Logan finally managed to choke out,in the middle of sobs.

Logan : I just worry about her!- I cried out. Kendall don't said a word,pulled me into a hug and said "we gonna help you".

So as soon as I was stop crying we headed back to get to know what's she's hiding from us.

* * *

Alyssa's Pov.

I was in the upstairs bathroom showering when I heard a knock on the door,since I just got undressed and stepped into the tab,I yelled : WHO IS IT?

Carlos : Just me Carlos,I and James are planning to go down the beach,you wanna come?- he asked.

I thought about it then I said : YES,I WILL BE DOWN IN 5 minutes!- I yelled back. Then the answer came from Carlos : Okay! We'll be down.

Quickly I got dressed after my shower and run down to find the boys around in the living room's table, like they would planning something.

I cleared my throat : Uhmm! I'm ready to go!- I said smiling. They got up and with James and Carlos by my side went to the beach.

* * *

Logan's Pov.

Before the guys went out with Alyssa we talked over our plan once again,just to make sure that none of us would screw it up.

We were in the living room disgusting the plan,when we heard a throat clearing then we all turned around and there she stood. I hope she didn't figured out what's going on,cause if so we should search for an another plan.

**TimeSkip**

The guys went out with Alyssa,I stayed in the house with Kendall,cause that was our plan :

**1.** _Distract Her_

**2.** _Rummage Her Room while she's not here_

First we went to her room,searching for anything that can explanation her behavior. After an hour her whole room was a HUGE mess,literally we digged trough her clothes and everything,even her bathroom,and then I found something what I shouldn't do it. At that moment I didn't know what would it be better. If I wouldn't find it,or that I actually found it.

Logan : KENDALL!COME HERE! I FOUND SOMETHING INTERESTING! - I called from the bathroom,where I was scanning trough her laundry box.

Kendall was in bathroom's the doorway in a second.

Kendall : What did you find? - he asked curiously.

Logan : This! The little lady uses drugs,this' why she knocked out yesterday night!- I said with a raised voice,man I was so mad,but also concerned.

Kendall : Oh my goodness! She would really able to do this? - he said in shock.

Logan held up the bottle of drug.

Logan : THIS IS NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO YOU?! - by now I was really upset.

Kendall take away from me the bottle : You don't have to yell with me and secondly you're not mad at me so stop,the only thing that we can to do is

have a talk with her and don't give her money. This way she's will not harm herself. Now come and watch a movie.- I said to Logan,trying to calm him down.

I watched as Logan walked out of the bedroom,then I put into my jean's pocket the bottle and headed down to watch a movie,till we waited on them.

As I plopped on the couch take out my phone sending a message to James that they have to come back ASAP.

**How's gonna act Alyssa when she get to know what they planned,and what they did meanwhile she was out on the beach?**

**Can they bring her back to his old herself? Or she's gone for forever? **


	8. You can't run away from your problems

James' Pov.

I laid on my beach towel when I heard my cellphone ring,I picked up and saw I got a new message,it came from Logan. I read it then I went to get Alissa and Carlos out of the water

James : CARLITOS! WE GOTTA GO!- I told loudly to him,they were deep in the water.

He didn't answer to me so I got up and walked to them and drugged him out of the water by his ear,while Alissa followed us right behind. She did as I told to her,unlike Carlos,who acted like a little kid who didn't want to go home from the candy shop.

James : Alissa puck your things together we'll waiting for you in the car!- I said to her and she picked up her things and came after me and Carlos.

Carlos kept sulking in the car while I drove and it was so annoying.

James : CARLOS STOP IT! - I said with a raised voice cause I was so pissed off.

Carlos : No! I do what I wanna do! You can't tell me what to do! - he said back to me,turning towards the window looking out,he offended.

I shot a glance to Alissa who tried to hold back her laughter.

James : Alissa you can laugh you know right?- I said with a chuckle. I heard as she cracked up and kept laughing so badly.

I don't know why Logan thinks that she has problems. She's seems to me a normal,funny girl.

Once I parked down the car in the drive way they all got up and rushed into the house,I caught up to them and saw they were frozen.

I looked towards where they were looking and I saw Kendall was talking on the phone with somebody and Logan who seemed really and I mean really angry.

I shut the door then I sat down beside Logan on the couch.

James : You're ok bro? - I asked gently.

Logan : I'm totally fine,the question is that what Alissa does behind our back,so Alissa would you tell us? Hmm? - he said angrily what made me scared,I never seen Logan angry at all.

Alissa : Um,I'm gonna take a shower I guess.-she said quickly but before she could go,Kendall grabbed her wrist stopping her. He pushed her down on the couch beside me. Kendall sat in front of her and Carlos sat beside Kendall on the café table.

Alissa kept playing with her fingers. Not looking up.

Logan : ALISSA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!-he yelled.

Alissa got froze when Logan mentioned the mental hospital. She was never been there,but as it sounds it can't be a good place.

Alissa : Please no,I'm not hiding anything!- she said seriously,still thinking that her pills were still in secret.

Logan : oh really?! So if you don't hiding anything then WHAT IS THIS! - I asked from her angrily,holding up the small drug bag.

She got up and rushed up to her room,locking her door. I ran after her and kept bagging on her door.

Logan : I'm gonna get you,no matter what are you do,Alissa this isn't funny!

Alissa : WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DID WITH MY ROOM? - she yelled from the other side of the door,when she saw the mess what the guys caused.

Logan : I just wanna save you from yourself,please let me in! - surprisingly she let me in angrily and she started to throw her clothes into her luggage in a rush.

Logan : What are you doing?- I asked trying stop her.

She packed her clothes and rushed out of the room,with Logan in his tail.

Logan : Guys! She's escaping! Catch her!

But before they could do anything Alissa was gone. We run out of the house and saw she driving away in with my car.

Quickly I get into James' the guys climbed in to the back of car and I followed her. At the airport she stopped the car,get out and ran to the receptionist.

We was following her when she walked trough the gates.

Logan : No! Stop! - I called after her,hoping she stops.

She turned around and looked up at me.

She said quietly almost whispering : What? You wanna say into my face that I screwed up my life,then go ahead!- she began to cry and she came over to me and hugged me tightly.

She : I'm sorry,I'm scared Logan,I'm sorry.- she said sobbing.

Logan stroked her hair and tried calm her down.

Logan : Shhhh! It's alright,I've got you.

I told to the flight attendant that she's not going then the plane took off from the ground while she was clutching up to my T-shirt.

Kendall took her luggage and we went home.

Immediately Carlos and James went to the kitchen to make something for dinner while I stayed with Alissa and made her bed and she laid down on the bed,snuggling into the soft blanket,as the tears rolled down her tired face.

I sat on the side of the bed. Caressed her cheek and wiped the tears off her face.

She let out a quiet yawn then she said : Stay here please with me?

Logan : Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. And tomorrow we gonna talk about this-I said calmly.

She only nodded a small and closed her eyes. She felt asleep right away.

I switched the light off and got into the bed beside her,pulling her closer to me.

**How was it? :P **


	9. They had to know

Alissa Pov.

** (NightMare)**

_You were laying in his bed after he done with you,crying your heart out. You were tired and sweat after what he did with you,you needed to wash off the dirty of you. You felt terrible and even you were disgusting of yourself. You sneaked out to the living room,quickly put on your dress and run out of his flat down onto the street._

_You looked around but the streets were deserted. You couldn't call anybody,specially your mom she would freak out and drag you to the nearest hospital to do a check up on you that you're okay. And this was the last thing you wanted in that moment._

_So you had no choice and walk home,in fear. Whenever you heard a dog barking or some voice on the street,you turned around like he would follow you,but nothing was behind you._

_After an hour exhausting walk,you got home,sneak up to your room,taking a shower,and let all your tears go what you hold back for so long._

_You couldn't completely process that you raped,but you were and you had to live with it._

_You were showering when you heard a knock on your door,without any word,the door opened and Denis walked in with a knife,walking to you slowly with a devil smile._

_At the moment when you saw him as he hold the knife up saying : Now I have to kill you in other case you would tell to somebody about our little secret. Come here sweety!- he said_

_You let out a really loud and high scream._

_As he got closer and closer almost getting over to you,you woke up._ **(End of Nightmare)**

You felt strong arms around you.

Logan : Hey,you're safe,you just had a really bad dream.-he said softly,stroking your hair,hold you close to you him as you was shivering in his arms and sweat because of your dream.

You : Logie,it was so scary and .- you buried your face into his chest and cried.

Logan : I'm gonna get Kendall,stay here.-he said and get out of the bed but you stop him.

You : Don't leave me alone. Please- you whispered out.

Logan : I'm gonna be back a bit.- he said and went out of the room. You were left there in the big room. The night lamp switched on so you could see out on the huge window. You looked out on the window what had a view to the city. It was so beautiful,you don't noticed how nice it looked during the days. You spaced out when you heard the door open and somebody laid beside you.

As he spoke you jumped a little,turn around to your left to see it was only Kendall.

You said with a small chuckle : Hey! You scared me! - A small smile slide up on your face,he got you smiling.

Kendall just smiled and answered to you : Am I really this scary?

You : Of course not,I just got scared. Where's Logan? Did he told you about that I had a nightmare?

Kendall : He only said that you need some company,so I came,then he went down the stairs. Maybe he just gets some snack for himself. I don't know.-he said with shrug.

You : Kendall- you said quietly,with that Kendall full attention was on you. You closed your eyes and blurted out.

You : Iwasraped.- you said in one word.

Kendall : What? I didn't understand it,come again?- he asked with a serious face.

You took a deep breath,breathed out and said again but this time slower : Kendall,I got raped.- as you said it the tears flowed down your cheeks. You didn't know why,why would you wanted to tell to him in that moment but you said it out and now the weight of your shoulder is gone.

He tensed up,clenching his fist. He got angry,not at you,he was angry cause somebody did this with you.

Kendall : Who did it? I'm gonna kill him!- he said holding back his anger inside of himself.

You looked down and played with your hands under your blanket. You : My ex- boyfriend. - you said shyly.

Kendall pulled you into a big Kendall-bear hug. Just then Logan walked in with a shocked face,like he would have seen a ghost. You and Kendall turned your heads toward him.

Kendall : You're okay? - he asked questioningly. Logan don't said a word,just walked over to the left of the bed and pulled you into a really tight hug,meanwhile Kendall hold you still. You were hug by the two of them at once.

Logan tried to break the silence : Uh-mh-I .

Kendall : How long have you been listening us?

Logan : Long enough to hear the story and I'm sorry what happened!

Kendall let you go and sat against the bed headrest. He was looking you concerned. Logan take your hands into his and looked into your eyes.

Logan : When did this happen? -he asked worriedly.

You thought if you should tell him or not,basically they already knew that you got raped,so it was not matter anymore. If you told them the one part of the story you should tell them the rest of it,right?- you thought.

As you began to tell them when it happened and how,a sleepy Carlos walked in to the room.

Carlos : Why are you guys up at this late?- he asked like a little kid who just woke up.

Logan turned around in his seat and told to Carlos what happened,and of course just like the guys earlier,he went up to you and pulled you into a big hug. To comfort you.

**Like it? :)**

* * *

**Google it : BTR stare off James maslow ,then do it with him,I seriously wanna know if you blinked before him,or you won :D Cause I tried out two times and I won! :P**

**I almost lost when he said funny things,but I hold back my laughter so I won,but it was really funny,you should try it out ;)**


	10. The guys being protective on me

**Google it up : BTR stare off James maslow ,then do it with him,I seriously wanna know if you blinked before him,or not,and if you won :D Cause I tried out two times and I won! :P**

**I almost lost when he said funny things,but I hold back my laughter so I won,but it was really funny,you should try out ;)**

**Logan pov.**

I went down to the kitchen to get for myself a drink. After I drank I went back to Alissa room. I was coming up on the stairs when I heard quiet talking. Kendall and Alissa. They left the door open. Everything was audible to me. I could hear their conversation. I didn't want to earplug them,but I was too curious than my brain what told me not to do. It totally surprised me that she opens up to Kendall,it was shocking at first but at least she tells somebody what bothering her soul what I really glad about. I really am!

I wanted to walk in and say that she's not alone but I stopped in my trail when I heard something what got me froze. "I got rape."-She said.

How could somebody did this with her?! That guy must be a pedophile.- I thought. First Logan was shocked because she told that only Kendall and not him but also concerned about it cause he wasn't there to protect her,on that night. If he and his buddies wouldn't come to LA and do the show this wasn't happen. He was super quilt. It was his fault.

Once I come over my shock,I went in and hugged Alissa.

"I'm sorry"- I said.

She hugged me back saying, " It wasn't your fault,it was mine I shouldn't go out with him then.-" I cut her off.

" Alissa no this all was his fault,you remember him and his name?Even if it's happened a year ago we have to report him we can't let him do this with other girls,that bastard deserves to die in the jail."- I said.

" D-denis Wheeler" - She said shivering.

Kendall said , " Then our first thing will be in the morning is going to the police office and report him"- Kendall put a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Alissa Pov.

Since everyone was woke up because of me,they brought over their pillows,blankets and slept in my room. During this even James woke up joining to the hugging group. What I really like it,I never got this much hug. It was a good feeling. It made me realize they actually CARE about me. They LOVE me.

It was pretty much like a school trip. It was very funny. They wanted to make me smile again,cause they hated to see me like this : hurt,heartbroken,sad. They spent hours telling me that guy was a dickhead and how could he do this with me and etc. They were very protective on me.

Then they told funny stories about their career,what was the craziest thing what a Rusher did,and the pranks what they did with each other,or at least tried to do,sometimes it got backfired.

Kendall : And you guys remember when at a concert a girl mouthed "your zipper is down" then I looked down at my pants and saw she was right?Then I went down from the stage for a second and pulled it up?Gosh! It was so embarassing.- he shared his memory with us. He earned a laugh from everyone. That was an epic story.

James : And when those girls chased us in the hotel,then we found out that one of them that day was her birthday then we sang to her Happy Birthday? Oh god,that was freaking hilarious!- he was now laying on the floor,laughing.

Logan : Once we got from a fan bears,it wasn't a big thing,but when we opened the bags we saw they dressed them up like us. They were mini Logan,Carlos,James and Kendall. I think it was really cute from her.

You tried so hard to not smile,but no matter how hard you tried,how sad you were all you wanted to do is laugh on their crazy memories.

Kendall was in the middle of a story when you couldn't help yourself and burst out in laughter,they shot their heads to you instantly,with a goofy face.

Great! They just made it even harder to look at them. You had to let out your laughing,in opposite you would explode. You let out all the giggle and laugh what you hold it back and it all came out at once. They saw how you were battle with your happy side. They just pushed it and pushed it.

By the end you were holding your stomach,you laughed so much that your stomach hurt.

You all had a great conversation till 3am then you all went to bed to get some sleep. I could get some sleep cause the weight of the raping was off my shoulders and after all I didn't regret telling the guys,they are so supportive and I'm glad I have them in my life.

**There's anybody out there who's still interested in this story? **

**There will be 2 or 3 more chapter then the story will ends in a good way,you will see ;)**


	11. Everything is going back as it was

**There will be 1 more chapter after this chapter. sorry but this story is coming to the end :) **

Logan waked up by his phone alarm at 8.13pm. He got dressed for the day then he made his way to Alissa's room. He quietly walked in,sat down on her bed.

Logan said softly, " Big girl,its morning wake up" But Alissa didn't want to wake up,she buried her face into her soft pillow.

" Don't make me do it" - Logan warned her,she still laid in her bed murmuring something under her nose.

As Logan walked out he said, " Okay,you don't left me other choice,you wanted it then you'll get it" he went to wake up the guys and after minutes he came back with the guys and each of them were holding a bucket what was full with ice-cold water.

Meanwhile you tried to go back to sleep,not knowing what they are planning they stand around your bed holding above your head the buckets.

Suddenly you felt as they poured on you the water.

"WHAT THE HELL" - You shouted as your eyes flanged open. You looked at the boys,whom where smirking mischievously above your head around your bed. You jumped out of the bed on Kendall's back.

He let out a chuckle asking, " Why me" You just patted his butt for answering his question.

" HEY!"- He yelled playfully. You said laughing hard, " You are the tallest and it's funny to have a piggy ride now carry me down to the kitchen" At the kitchen he put you down but he didn't leave without word your butt touching move,he started to tickle you until you said you won't do it again. What to say he knew you so well what can make you say it. So you said it then he stopped it.

"Thanks,now what you want for breakfast?" - he asked looking trough the things in the fridge.

" Can you make fried eggs for me please I'm gonna make the toast"- You said and walked over to the bread and put 2 slice into the toaster.

"Sure anything for you" he said jokingly. You shot him a glare earning a smug face from Kendall.

" You look so silly with this face"- you said giggling. You got interrupted by Carlos and the guys.

James said , " Hey! We want to eat too,Kendall make fried eggs for us too"

Logan piped in, " Yeah,we are sooo hungry right Carlitos?"

Carlos begin to jump up and down with a puppy face. Logan pointed at him and said, " See?"

Kendall give in, " Okay just stop doing it Carlos you know I hate when you do the puppy eyes with your big brown eyes,gosh" He let out a chuckle as he broke the eggs and put them into the frying pan.

Carlos patted Kendall's back friendly, " Thanks buddy" - Kendall just answered under his nose ," You're welcome"

We sat down and eat after Kendall was done with the eggs and Alissa with the toast,we all eat then went to the police station. When we got there Logan had to grab my hand or else I would run home. I didn't want to do it,if I announce to the police that he raped me that's makes me look like a weak person and I hate this.

Like Logan could read in my mind he said," It's okay,you just go in there tell them his name,they type in their computer the information and they will do their job and you'll be fine"

" But still,I don't want to admit that I was stupid enough to go in and let him take me on a date then he raped me,no matter what you say I won't do it" - I said crossing my arms over my chest as we waited in the line for our turn.

Kendall tried to help, " This all situation is making him the bad person not you, I know you can do it,now go in there and get that bastard to jail,go girl!" I got pushed gently to the room where the police man sat.

I sat down and told everything to him,they took the report and I was done with Denis for forever.

I walked out with a big smile on my face from the office, the guys came up to me asking their questions at once.

I told them everything and they said they're so proud of me and just for making the things cooler they said we'll go to the most famous restaurant in LA for celebrating. Yes,it's like a dream. Finally I can move on Denis and I bet that I won't turn to the drugs again NEVER.

We got home and spend the afternoon with playing video games and Wii. It was such a great time,then the guys went up to get ready for the night and I went to get ready myself too.

I was wearing this : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=88686592

After I heard the guys from downstairs calling me that I should come down and they're all waiting for me,I checked myself one last time in the mirror and made my way down the stairs.

I heard the boys whistling and their mouth was drop off.

" Wow,you look breathtakingly!" - Kendall said smiling.

" Where our Alissa went,we want her back by the way you look very amazing" -James said jokingly.

" You are so sexy,we will have troubles with the mens in the restaurant"- He said laughing.

"I missed you so much! But I'm glad we got you back"- Logan said with a warm smile and he pulled me into a big hug.

TIME BREAK

The night was amazing,we had so much fun and talked a LOT. Trough the eating out my mom gave me a call and she asked how I am and I told her everything,literally. She was shock for moments but then she was happy that I put down the drugs. She said she can't wait till I go home again,and that to be safe till I'm with the guys.

Around 2am we got home from the restaurant. I went up to my room after I said goodnight to the guys then went to bed.

**Next chapter : Alissa has to go home cause the summer is coming to the end**


	12. Happy End

**Sorry but I really want this story end,cause I have so much better stories what I need to continue and eventually that's all I planned for this story,she come to the guys for the summer but her secrets reveals,so yeah,sorry if you would read this any longer.**

**Last Chapter**

After 1 month

It's the summer last week,the guys soon have to go back working while I have to go home. I will miss these guys so much. Definitely this was my best summer so far,expect the little accident.

I was packing in my messenger bag my things what will keep my mind busy on the plane when the guys came in.

"Who gonna make me corn dogs if you're not here?"- Carlos pouted.

"I'm sure the guys will make you corn dog or if not just call me up and I'll command from Logan to make you some." - I said with a chuckle.

"You've got everything?"- Logan asked as he picked up my big,heavy luggage from my bed.

I replied , " Let me check really quick" as I put over my shoulder my bag and checked that I surely have my MP4 player,Ipad and my phone but I just couldn't find it,my phone was missing.

I looked up with a frown,I swear I put it into my bag but where it is? Just as I thought this Kendall interrupted me saying, " And here's your phone,sorry I took it but I wanted to make sure you have a full buttery for the flight I hope you don't mind" He handed to me with a cute smile.

" Thanks that's very sweet from you now I have everything" I sighed. All of us knew what will happen next. It's time to say is what I hate,saying goodbye.

"Well,I'm gonna miss you guys so much"- I said trying not to cry.

They said in union , " We'll miss you too" They gave me one by one a big hug. There was a honk signing my cab is here.

We said our goodbyes. They followed me down the stairs,Logan handed to the driver my luggage while the guys gave me a last hug. By now I was crying. I didn't want them to leave even tough next summer I'm gonna come back or they come and visit me but still.

" I love you and take care,I don't want to hear from you bad news,only good ones alright?" Kendall said and pulled me into his embrace. I nodded a small,he said, " Cool,now don't cry please" He said and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

" Thanks for the water gun fights finally there was somebody who was better than James and could beat him it was hilarious to watch it and if we can we will visit you soon I promise you that"- Logan said also giving me a hug.

" You know our number so if you even would be bored just text us we always up for a fun chat with our girl" - James said giving me a big hug.

Then there was Carlos.

" Here put this on this is my favorite hat but I want give it to you. I want you to wear it every time when you just can,this will make you remember for us trust me,and this last big bear hug from me"- he said sadly but still had a small smile on his lips. He hugged me tight.

" Thank you guys for everything"- I said lastly as I climbed into my cab what will take me to the airport.

They blowed me a kiss and I replied with a heart sign what I made with my hands,they waved to me until I was out of sight. This is the best summer and the funniest one that I've ever had and this is can thanks to these 3 nice guy and my cousin.

**End :) I hope you love it this chapter and the story too :) Peace**


End file.
